This invention relates to a golf aid device, and more specifically to an attachment for the shoe of the golfer designed to help the golfer with his or her stance and foot action when addressing and/or hitting a fairway or tee shot.
Many golfers and particularly beginners at the game of golf remain generally "flat-footed" when addressing and/or hitting a fairway or tee shot. As a consequence, they look and feel awkward and uncomfortable and frequently lose their balance during the swing. When the ball is struck under those conditions, the impact will be at generally less than maximum power and the direction of the ball is at best unpredictable. It is generally an object of this invention to provide golf shoes and/or an attachment therefor which is likely to aid a golfer with his or her stance and foot action when addressing and/or hitting a fairway or tee shot with the expected result that greater distance is likely to be achieved when desired and also greater accuracy.